Talk:Breaching the Stygian Veil
Am I the only one surprised of the quest name in combination to the graphics of the place? If Jack Thompson ever sees a screenshot, fur will probably fly ^_^ Caths 09:21, 2 December 2006 (CST) Hmmm... not sure I agree with the 7 waves, 3 groups of 6 of the same in each. When soloing, I take one group at a time. The group that spawns from the south seems to be Hungers, another group of Hungers, then Fiends. The group from the North is Hungers, then Brutes, then Golems. At least on my current run... If I kill them all this time will mark down all progressions. Zdain 03:19, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Beware the Golems. They're Dervishes with Harrier's Haste, and don't loose agro quickly. Ouch. Zdain 03:22, 3 December 2006 (CST) :You are half right. They're not the same during each wave. But if you count all 7 waves together, they're the same. Lightblade 04:19, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Last few mobs are mixed groups with all of the above in 'em. So much for my wave by wave changes in tactics ;) Zdain 03:25, 8 December 2006 (CST) Working Method I found a working exploit to this quest. Notice that the quest doesn't have a losing condition and the enemy's position is always a semicircle after they reach you. 1) After you get the quest, move east to the place with no mobs; 2) After all enemies finish spawning and stop moving; have one guy charge in and die near the enemies position; 3) Have a necromancer to use Well of Suffering and the corpse; 4) Have monk use resurrection; and let him die again; 5) repeat from #2 | You'll notice wells don't cause aggro, and you can repeatedly do this until all enemies die. Lightblade 01:38, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Neat trick! Tested, is effective. They *do* get awfully pissed if you putrid the poor guy though ;) I solo'd several of the mobs using degen/run tactics, although it got pretty dull pretty fast. The fiends were awful though - you take the 50 damage for missed attacks from the regional effect just for running out of range of their attacks. Zdain 02:33, 3 December 2006 (CST) Good idea with the EoE, however since the 90% EoE nerf, you'd have to get the Stygian undead below 90% for it to work. Crimson Butcher 08:00, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::I have another trick need to be tested. I noticed these Stygians have same appearance with Necromancer's summons. So I suspect they're undeads. If that's the case, then Necromancer's summon's death will trigger Edge of Extinction and cause massive damage. Lightblade 04:22, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::Haven't tried this yet, but I have tried Verata's Gaze and Verata's Aura on them. At which point they laughed and ate me (message on Verata's Gaze was something to the effect of target not being a minion). Zdain 17:00, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::Trapping works too.-AOTT 18:03, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Repeatable Is this quest repeatable? Jebus 06:47, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes. -- Gordon Ecker 07:01, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Bug/Glitch I've been running into a weird glitch with this quest when farming LB and skill points with a ranger trap build... occasionally when I kill a group I get no xp, not LB points, and no drops. The next group comes running out just fine and the game continues as normal, and I can still get xp from other groups. I was wondering if anyone else had experienced this or knew what caused it- my best guess is just that 18 things dying at the same time is too much, but that doesn't make sense since usually I can kill them without a hitch. Mechasoupx 17:38, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Maybe you were out of range, there was a major discussion on experience and kill credit here back in November. -- Gordon Ecker 20:57, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, interesting. I'll test that to see if it is indeed the problem, thanks. Mechasoupx 10:40, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::It was my impression that this happens if they die due to degeneration (from bleeding) and not from actual damage from the traps and I think that's actually a feature, not a bug (although I agree that it's annoying). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 10:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I've never noticed that problem, and I'm fairly certain it isn't the problem in this case, seeing as how my main problem was with the groups of Stygian Hungers and Stygian Horrors, neither of which are fleshy and don't bleed. I don't take flame trap either so I'm quite sure it isn't that. I haven't had a chance to test the distance thing yet but based on what I saw in the discussion I could well be getting out of range too quickly. Mechasoupx 21:59, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Numbers per Group and Set Table The sets now consist of 3 groups of 5, not 6, at least for sets 1-3. I've been trapping this quest with a hero in Hard mode recently. I've killed all the sets, but I only noticed recently. Will try to observe later sets as well, but it is somewhat difficult as I'm running for my life, and mixed mobs result in uneven kills from trapping. Unsure how many are in normal, or when the numbers were decreased. 04:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC)